High School of the Damned
by scaryfangirl2001
Summary: It's high school for those with damned families and relationships. Contains dan/phil, lucifer/chloe, ryan/troy, kim/shego, cupid/juan, as well as crossovers like lizzie mcguire and the big bang theory. Will everyone survive the damned perils of high school - the teachers, the magic, the gangs, the drugs, the loves?


**This story was originally co-written by** **awabblertoday** **and** **idiot-inator** **.** **Awabblertoday** **removed and passed it on to me, and** **idiot-inator** **continues to help write. Some of the characters might be a bit OOC, and all the animal characters (aside from actual pets) have been turned human. Also, all the OTPs are within schoolage – 17 and under. This may get a bit repetitive, as this chapter will show the grades for each person. They aren't just going to fall madly in love – how boring would that be? There'll be some bullying, foul language and such, but that is to be expected. Orville Thomason Parish High school. It was built on Orville Thomason Parish in the middle of the sticks, now simply referred to as OTP High. Credit goes to producers, directors and writers including the following: Terry McGurrin, David Croft, Susan Ward, Emily Kapnek, Stephen McNutt, Tom Warburton, J.K. Rowling, Sara Shepherd, Bob Schooley, Mark McCorkle, Danny Antonucci, Donald P. Bellasario, Don McGill, Jeff Davis, Scholastic Corporation, Danny Silverthorne, Magnus Scheving, Arlene Klasky, Gabor Csupo, Butch Hartman, Warner Bros., Spike Brandt, and Tony Cervone among others that will be mentioned throughout the other chapters.**

It's five o'clock in the morning, and high school junior Zack Addy has just awoken. He's grabbed an energy bar and is now working on science projects in the garage. His dad remains asleep. High school seniors Anteros and Cupid Amores are awake and abound in the mansion on the other side of town. Their mom Aphrodite is working on her health regimen, but their dad Hephaestus remains asleep. Cupid obviously takes after his mom, and is taking an exceedingly long shower as he moisturizes. Anteros, on the other hand, is busy playing an online video game in the arcade room. High school junior Auggie and his eighth-grade brother Temmy Anderson are awake as well. They live on the third story of the Prospect Gardens apartment complex. Auggie is blind and in his special entertainment area, playing the same video game as Anteros. Temmy is out for a morning run.

It's five thirty, and high school junior Blaine is exercising in the outdoor gym available at the Bushwell apartment complex. Sophomore Gregory "Val" Valentine is trying to sneak the freshman Charles van Dahl out his bedroom cellar window without anyone noticing. Val's dad Blue is in the tea shop upstairs, getting ready for his job at the police station. Val's mom Lou is just getting home, as she's a street walker. Val's senior year paternal half-brother Everett Backstrom is fast asleep. High school senior Dale "Barbie" Barbara is out for a morning run, eventually joining Temmy near the local park (and Temmy's school). Barbie's freshman half-sister Melanie Cross is choosing an outfit for yet another first day of high school. Their dad works for the government and is already out of the house. Eighth-grader Courtney Barlowe is on the phone with her lawyer as she goes through a precise morning routine. Her mom is glossing up in the bathroom.

It's six o'clock, and high school junior Kevin Barr is wary of his drunkard father passed out on the couch. He grabs a random shirt and jeans from under his bed, and he throws on a ball cap before pouring a bowl of cereal. High school senior Zuko Basco was cast out of his home in another state. He's working out in the tea shop loft where they live, while his guardian and uncle Iroh meets Blue as he makes breakfast in the shop kitchen. Sophomore Wally Beetles is outside working on a punching bag, while his third-grade brother Joey is playing video games while waiting for the bus. In the suburbs, junior Kyle Cramer is still asleep, while his freshman brother Luca is eating cereal with their mom (who is also Abby's biological mom). Senior Toph Beifong is practicing her fighting stances with her confidante servant while her parents are preparing for a proper breakfast. Junior Freddie Benson is battling his neurotic mom Marissa around their apartment in the Bushwell complex.

It's six-thirty, and senior Chandler Bing (in the Bushwell complex) ignores his mom in the kitchen as he opts for dry cereal in front of the television. Junior Troy Bolton is out back in the suburbs, shooting hoops with his dad. His mom is eating cookies in the kitchen, watching them. Sophomore Becky Botsford is outside in the suburbs, chatting in Lexiconian with her monkey friend Bob. Eighth-grader TJ is walking to the bus stop. Their mom Sally is a district attorney, and their dad Tim has an eerie fascination with his necktie collection. Junior Gunther Breech, from the manor area of town, is reluctantly helping his dad Magnus with some scam artistry before school. Freshman Brittany Ann Brenner, in a lesser manor area, is going through her day planner while her mom is setting up a lawn chair to sunbathe during the day. Third-grade Andy Ward is being babysat by his twenty-one-year-old neighbor Meg Warner, while his dad Artie is downtown working at the bowling alley. Senior (for the nth time) Lem Bridger is glaring at the clouds in the suburbs as he gathers his darkened umbrellas, trenchcoats and such to shield himself away from direct sunlight and fluorescent lights.

It's seven o'clock, and freshman Lizzy Bruin is two doors down, kicking back in the living room with her parents. She's sunk in a beanbag, fully dressed, reading magazines. Her mom Samantha is reading another type of magazine, and her dad Biff is flipping through the channels. Sophomore Bugs Bunny is out back, behind Prospect Gardens, smoking a cigarette with his dad Avery. Junior Jackie Burkhart ignores her current stepdad and sidesteps her mom who's passed out on the couch in the lounge room. She's on the phone, coordinating her outfits with her friend London's choices. Freshman Susie Carmichael is in the bathroom, practicing her notes. Her sister has her own family, her eldest brother lives with her as he attends the local community college, and her seventeen-year-old brother is a child prodigy and college graduate of three years. Their mom Lucy is at work, at the hospital; their dad Randy is working through some scriptwriting. Freshman Cassie Chantal is at her desk, writing poetry. Her third-grade twin siblings, Finn and Kiki, are on the bus to school. Their senior sister Sophie is practicing her cheerleading routine in the garage.

It's seven-thirty, and sophomore Olivia Charity is in the shower. Her dad works for the government and is on the way to work. Freshman Freddy Clarke, from the farm, is shoveling food in his mouth. His dad Herb comments on it, but Freddy and his mom ignore him. Eighth grader Shirley "Tickety Tock" Clock is running routine and is currently in the backseat as her dad drives her to school, past the Town Center. Eighth-grade Peck Paulsen is in the barn, practicing yoga with his mom. Senior Oswald Cobblepot is taking a bath in his Bushwell complex apartment, while working out his troubles and listening to his mother Gertrud singing beside him. His senior bodyguard Victor is just outside the bathroom, people-watching from the fourth story window. Thirteen-year-old senior Sheldon Cooper is searching for his favorite bowtie. His seventeen-year-old senior brother Georgie Jr is playing video games and scarfing down chips in the living room, while their thirteen-year-old eighth grade sister Missy is setting up her prank kit. Their mom Mary is reading her bible, and their dad George is reading the paper at the breakfast table.

It's eight o'clock, and senior Ace D. Copular is smoking by the football stadium. His dad is already at the bar. Freshman Bill Corlett is nervously fidgeting by the main office. He keeps adjusting his red bowtie despite his mom not wanting him to wear it. Junior year Strut Cugno is racing down the road, not paying any attention to the others on the street. His dad is elsewhere. Fourteen-year-old junior year Toby Curtis has just arrived at school via a carpool with fourteen-year-old junior Amy Farrah Fowler, thirteen-year-old senior Spencer Reid, and sixteen-year-old senior Tim McGee. Tim's eighth grade sister Sarah is in math class with Tim and Jim Possible, Tickety Tock Clock, Missy Cooper, Delete Lloyd, Danny Wilson, Courtney Barlowe and Bae Gold.

It's eight-thirty, and sophomore Duckie Dale is falling asleep in class one geometry, and sitting with his tablemates Otto Rocket, Shawn Spencer and Belle French. Dennis Loughran, Ernie Whitmore, Winnie Wolf, and Stephanie Tanner are in the second group. DA Meyer, Simon Seville, Olivia Charity, and Kowalski Penguin are in the third group. Jetta Handover, Emily Elizabeth Howard, Double D Vincent, Cindy Vortex and Andie Walsh are also in the last group. Sophomore Chloe Decker is dealing with Latin class, along with Buffy Summers, Jeanette Miller, Jane Turnkey, Annie Walker, Arnold Shortman, BG Gudule, Dora Marquez, Jacob Rosenberg, Mandy Grey, and Jeff Winger. They're sitting in groups of three, with one group of two. Chloe's third grade sister Trixie is in math class with Luca, Ashton and Claire Fitzpatrick, Isabella Marquez, Cosmo Handover, Chip French, and Roscoe Scuito.

It's nine o'clock, and sophomore Velma Dinkley is in class one forensic science with partners Zack, Wally Wolf, and Draco Malfoy. Ed Nygma, Jade West, Joan Watson and Lance Sweets are in group two. Sam Manson, Sherlock Holmes, Swiper Fox, and Emma Rosenberg are in group three. Everett Backstrom, Henry Morgan, Junior Rennie, and Oswald Cobblepot are in group four. Phil Lester, Sheila "Shego" Sullivan, and Skipper Penguin are in group five. Tim McGee, Carl Foutley, and Danny Fenton are in group six. Sixteen-year-old senior Heinz Doofenshmirtz is working through graphing in class one calculus. His group includes Barbie, Carlton Lassiter, DJ Tanner, and Greg House. Peter Neidermayer, Raven Roth, Sheldon, Spencer, and Wade Wolf are in the second group and working through factions. Zak Micharr, Zuko, Amy, Bert Franklin, and Freddie are in the third group and working through the whiteboards. Happy Quinn, Jen Masterson, Kurt Hummel, Shaggy Rogers, Toby, and Troy are in the fourth and final group and working with full calculation equations.

It's nine-thirty, and Heinz's thirteen-year-old eighth grade brother Roger is already the most popular in class two art. His classmates Bae, Delete, Jim, and Michelle Tanner look up to him. Heinz and Roger's thirteen-year-old freshman half-sister Vanessa is going through the last ten minutes of class one art. It's a popular class, and she's in a group of six: seniors Abby Scuito, Francesca Fitzpatrick, Georgie Jr, Julien King-Lemur XIII, and Penelope Garcia. Another group includes seniors Robbie Rotten, Sophie Chantal, Squidward Tentacles, Toph, Weepy Wolf, and Wheezie Micharr. Another group includes juniors Cat Valentine, Fez Pharavasiruszynski, Ivy Ingleberry, Jo Polniaczek, Jonesy Garcia, and Jude Lizowski. There's also juniors Melanie Puckett, Reggie Rocket, Sam Puckett, Snake Ingleberry, Strut, and Too Tall Grizzly. Then, there's sophomores Alvin Seville, Brittany and Eleanor Miller, Digit LeBoid, Finn Hudson, and Gregory "Val" Valentine. Next, there's sophomores Kevin Barr, Kuki Sanban, London Tipton, Oliver Oken, Perry Flynn-Fletcher, and Spongebob Squarepants. After them, there's sophomores Cody "Slippery" Soap and Strawberry Shortcake Heinke, and freshmen Angelica Pickles, Azrael Morningstar, Buford Pugh, and Cassie Chantal. Lastly, there are the advanced freshmen artists Susie Carmichael, Wanda Li, and Tommy Lisbon.

It's ten o'clock, and senior Daffodil "Daffy" Duck is humiliated in speech for his heavy lisp. Cheerleader Francesca leads her pack (sophomore Brittany and freshman Brittany Ann), while DJ Tanner tries to stick up for him. Patrick Jane and Rumpelstiltskin "Rumple" Gold stay out of the teasing. Weepy Wolf and junior Auggie Anderson are goofing off and paying no attention. Bert Franklin is practicing his upcoming speech in back with Reggie Rocket. Cat doesn't understand what is going on, or why she's standing at the podium. Jackie, Juandissimo "Juan" Magnifico, Meadhra "Mego" Sullivan, and London are busy at the side with their mirrors and appearance clutches. Strut and Whoopty Wolf are leading Cat off-topic, so class can last longer. Sophomores Bugs and Finn are writing their speeches at their desks, since they're up tomorrow. Kuki Sanban and Duckie are gossiping about any couples that've formed over summer vacation. Perry's set speech is short, concise and to the point. Freshmen Annie Walker, Buford, Maya Gallo, Stephanie Tanner and Susie are in their own little world.

It's ten-thirty, and junior year Ryan Evans has study hall. His first pick is to spend the hour backstage in the auditorium, working on his dance steps. Chandler has similar aspirations, using study hall to mess around with the harnesses set up from the catwalk. Chris is using the auditorium for practice runs on his next episode. Clay and Julien are having fun in the greenroom, dry running through the various summer-made costumes. Ryan's twin sister Sharpay is in astronomy, having thought it was the study of _celebrity stars_ , not _celestial stars_. She views her classmates Clutch Jarsky, Happy Quinn, Velma, Peter Neidermayer, Harry Potter and Lizzie McGuire as nerds. She views Jo, Raven, Toph, and Sam Manson as street trash. She also views Jonesy Garcia, Wade, and Michael Wilson as real jerks. She flaunts herself around Anteros, as she has a not-so-subtle crush on him.

It's eleven o'clock, and junior year Danny Fenton is floating through his class three physical education class as they go through exercise dry runs. Gunther, Jen Masterson and Jonesy are competitive. Ivy Ingleberry and Jo get into trouble for attempting to skip class. Juan has excellent prowess, but he doesn't care until after he flexes. Michael Wilson, Reggie, and Sam Puckett do great in this class – maybe playing a little too rough. Shaggy and Spongebob don't mind the running portion, but Sportacus Ten is truly the star of the class. Troy and Wally are durable follow-ups to this title. Too Tall only likes to use this class to inflict pain via dodgeballs and such. Finn is on the football team, so he'd rather do all the exercises then. Jetta Handover and London "wouldn't be caught dead" in their gym outfits. Kevin is late to class, and Maddie keeps trying to leave early. Twister wants to be playing hockey, but Olivia is using class to vent her frustrations.

It's eleven-thirty, and freshman (Dennis) Finch is bored in ecology. Double D Vincent, Simon Seville, DA, Jeanette Miller, and Jimmy Neutron are nerdy and acing the class. Kim Possible, Shawn and Wally chose this class in hopes that it'd be an easy class – but that is not the case. Arnold and Ernie are in the same boat as Finch. Winnie Wolf likes the lab function. Bill likes the ecological issue, and Melanie C doesn't believe in it. Maddie's senior sister Francesca is in criminal justice, working on a "case" with her "team": Everett, Lucifer Morningstar, Abby Scuito, Rumple Gold, Toph, and Teresa Lisbon. Her eighth-grade brother Dale is in reading class with his literature group: Courtney and Missy. They have three fifth grade siblings – Ashton, Claire and Daniel. They also have a couple third grade siblings in Liam and Luca. Ashton, Daniel and Luca are in the cafeteria for lunch. Claire and Liam are working on separate book reports for language arts.

It's noon, and thirteen-year-old sophomore Perrin "Perry" Flynn-Fletcher has begun auto shop. The flamboyant duo Duckie and Kurt show off their exceptional skills. Shego and Zuko scare him a little. He works mostly with Marc "Swiper" Fox. Perry's senior sister Candace, on the other hand, is starting lunch – after which, she has law. She's eating outside with DJ, Kimmy Gibbler and Jude Lizowski. Perry and Candace have nine-year-old eighth-grade brothers Phineas and Ferb. They're in the cafeteria for lunch – sitting at a circle table with Tommy Pickles, Sarah McGee, and Frederick Sullivan. Junior year Carl Foutley is in auto shop with Perry, only working alongside Wally. Carl's older sister Ginger is working with their mom at the hospital, as her first college course is at three o'clock.

It's twelve-thirty, and fourteen-year-old junior year Amy Farrah Fowler is in the library for study time. She likes to work alone. Junior year Herbert "Bert" Franklin is at lunch with Theodore Seville, but he'll soon be leaving for economics with Heinz and Patrick Jane. Freshman Belle French is just finishing her unwanted auto shop class, in favor of lunch with Christopher "Private" Penguin, Cassie, Toph, and Auggie. Belle's third grade step-brother Charles "Chip" Potts is currently at lunch. Freshman Maya Gallo has finished ASL and is now having lunch with Azrael Morningstar and Jeanette. Junior year Jonesy is done with lunch and is now in business math, relying on Clay to do all the work in favor of a date. Jonesy's junior year step-sister Jennifer "Jen" Masterson is having lunch with Penelope Garcia and Squidward Tentacles. Senior Kimberly "Kimmy" Gibbler is in her law class with her "jury team" Oswald Cobblepot, Zachary "Zak" Micharr, Daniel "Dan" Howell, Angelica Pickles, and Susie Carmichael. Kimmy's twenty-year-old brother Garth is a psychiatric patient under Dr. Linda, in community college along with Cat's older brother Jason Valentine.

It's one o'clock, and senior Rumple is in economics with his partners Tim M and Wilson Wolf. Rumple's eighth grade brother Baelfire "Bae" is in science class, having fun working on an experiment with Adrian Howell. Junior year David "Gordo" Gordon is in law class with his "jury team" Harry, Ivy, DJ, Candace Flynn, and Chandler. Sophomore Amanda "Mandy" Grey is eating lunch by herself in the stairwell. Senior Brian Griffin is also in law class with his "jury team" Everett Backstrom, Peter Neidermayer, Robbie Rotten, Danny Fenton, and Joan Watson. Brian's thirteen-year-old senior adoptive brother Stewie Griffin is having lunch with Nergal Jarvis Jr. Fourteen-year-old junior Blake Gripling is enjoying his eccentric lunch at the premium table with Draco Malfoy, Brittany, and Francesca. His nineteen-year-old sister Courtney is busy trying to find a boyfriend at college.

It's one-thirty, and junior year Brian "Too Tall" Grizzly is staring out the window in English class. Twenty-five-year-old recent college graduate Martyn Lester is the teacher. Too Tall's twenty-one-year-old sister Too Much is hanging out on college campus. Seventeen-year-old college graduate Edwin Carmichael is searching for a new job experience in the town center. Freshman Beatrice "BG" Gudule is stuck in the backseat with Private, as Vanessa Doofenshmirtz takes the wheel in driver's education. BG's fifth grade brother George is having fun in music class with his best friend fifth grade Cosmo Handover. Twenty-five-year-old college graduate Cooper Anderson is the teacher. Cosmo's sophomore sister Jetta is taking cooking lessons in home economics. Kowalski Penguin and Tobey McCallister are her partners. Sophomore Strawberry Shortcake Heinke is having fun in the greenhouse for agriculture class. Strawberry's third grade sister Apple Dumplin is also learning about plants, in her science class. Thirteen-year-old junior year Sherlock Holmes is enjoying his history class. His fifth-grade brother Mycroft is in history class as well.

It's two o'clock, and senior Greg House is staring at the baby grand piano from his corner. He just wants the day to be over. Sophomore Emily Elizabeth Howard is in the greenhouse, watching Strawberry for help. Sophomore Dan Howell is also in the greenhouse, but he isn't paying attention. His fifth-grade brother Adrian is grumbling through math class. Junior year Kurt Hummel writes down all his emotions in journalism. His sophomore step-brother Finley "Finn" Hudson is taking cooking lessons in home economics, with his partners Duckie and Shawn. Senior Clay Humphries is sitting up front in his music class, subtly watching Cupid play piano. Junior Sanford "Snake" Ingleberry is doodling in his journalism class. His junior twin sister Ivy is flipping through her history book. Senior Patrick Jane is watching the papers flip by, not really caring about the class. Danny's nineteen-year-old sister Jazz has finished her last college class of the day. She's back on Sesame Street, at her ground floor Sheltered Shrubs apartment, with her upstairs neighbor and frenemy twenty-year-old Courtney Gripling. Junior year Clutch Jarsky is running through a chemistry experiment with his partner Jude Lizowski.

It's two-thirty, and sophomore Nergal Jarvis Jr is learning cooking skills in home economics with his partners Lilly Truscott and freshman Arnold Shortman. Senior Julien King-Lemur XIII is dancing obnoxiously to Georgie Jr's drumming. Julien's junior friend (and sorta staff member) Maurice Richardson is standing by, in the same class. Julien's freshman admirer (and sorta staff member) Mortimer "Mort" Richter is cooking in home economics, with his partners Winnie and Richard. Third-grade Hannah Gallo is enjoying the swings at recess. Senior Carlton Lassiter enjoys history class; his fifth-grade sister Lauren "Lulu" just completed her math and is now out for recess. Sophomore Digit LeBoid is in agriculture, while his fifth-grade brother Widget just finished art class and is now at recess. Senior Philip "Phil" Lester is coming up with outrageous stories during free write in journalism. Freshman Wanda Li takes the wheel in driver's education; her third-grade brother William "Will" is on the playground.

It's three o'clock, and the grade school is out. Senior Lucifer Morningstar is acting immature in anatomy. Lucifer's twenty-one-year-old brother Amenadiel is at the mansion with nothing to do. Their freshman sister Azrael is slightly scaring her woodshop teacher with her affinity for power tools. Lucifer's best friend, senior Mazikeen "Maze" Lilim lives with them. She needs to rely heavily on her lab partner Penelope in physical science. Junior year Teresa Lisbon is partnered with Troy for the beginner's tango. Teresa's freshman brother Thomas "Tommy" is in a cosmetology class because he didn't pick one at the end of grammar school. Their fifth-grade brother Jamie and third-grade brother Stanley are walking through the farms back home. Twenty-eight-year-old Olga Pataki is upstairs in her Bushwell apartment building, helping Mary Margaret with some interior designing. Senior Busby "Buzz" Lloyd is working on a recipe, while his eighth-grade brother Delete is staying after school until his brother gets out. Sophomore Garfield "Beast Boy" Logan is partnered with Maddie to dance the beginner's tango.

It's three-thirty, and high school is let out. Freshmen Dennis Loughran and James "Richie" Lucas return to the former's hotel where he lives. Junior Juandissimo "Juan" Magnifico is at the gym downtown. Junior Draco Malfoy has errands to run in a short time period, hopeful to avoid his father. Samantha "Sam" Manson is hanging out with her best friend of over ten years Danny Fenton, at his house. Freshmen Dorathena "Dora" Marquez and Sasha "Backpack" Suarez live together. They're headed to the grammar school to pick up Dora's third-grade twin siblings Guillermo and Isabella, plus another resident, fifth-grade Alfonso "Map" Weiner. Theodore "Tobey" McCallister III is already home, in the backyard shack, working on a new robot. Twenty-four-year-old Alisa Carmichael is singing at her college's karaoke café. Freshman Dani is heading to her best friend and neighbor 20yo Azula Basco's house. Freshman John "Jack" McFarland joins sophomore Willow Rosenberg in following senior William "Will" Truman to his apartment for free food and video games.

It's four o'clock, and junior year Elizabeth "Lizzie" McGuire is working on homework with her best friend Gordo at her suburban house. Out back, her eighth-grade brother Matthew "Matt" is setting up pranks with his best friend Missy. Senior Christopher "Chris" McLean is in his theater room in his mansion, looking through "audition tapes" for the upcoming season on his internet series. Freshman Dorothy Ann "DA" Meyer is in her second floor Bushwell apartment, shuffling through her various homework papers. Her third-grade sister Evan is playing with dolls in the next room. Senior Zak Micharr is cleaning his room while his twin sister Louise "Wheezie" practices her trumpet. They live in a bunker between the town's community center and the swampy shacks. Sophomore Brittany Miller is in the suburban backyard, practicing her cheerleading routines. Her twin sister Eleanor is coloring in her room, and their twin sister Jeanette is busy with homework in her room. Fifth-grade Henry Mills is Rumple's grandson, adopted by and living with his maternal grandparents Mary Margaret and David Charming. Henry is busy at his therapy session (by the community center) with Dr. Linda. Junior Regina lives in the manor area with her dad and her sophomore adopted sister Emma Swan (as of two years). While Regina is setting up for tomorrow's underclassmen cheerleading auditions, Emma is out walking.

It's four-thirty, and senior Henry Morgan is helping his grown son Abraham in the antiques shop. Senior Peter Neidermayer goes over to Craig Pelton's house, by the construction sites, under the guise of wanting homework help. Peter just wants to see Craig's college sister Mira. Sophomore James "Jimmy" Neutron is in his backyard shack with Finch, trying a new invention. Sophomore Peppermint Fizz Noddle is in her ground floor apartment in the Bushwell complex, practicing her singing with a hairbrush in front of her bathroom mirror. Junior Edward Nygma heads to his apartment in the Capital Plaza complex to play another first person online video game. He goes by the codename Riddler11, and often unknowingly plays alongside sophomore Oliver Oken under the guise of Loc-Doc. Today is no exception. Freshman Helga Pataki is playing a game of street ball with some kids from her neighborhood: Kevin, TJ, Buford Pugh, Arnold, Jacob Rosenberg, Otto Rocket, Twister Rodriguez, and Alvin Seville.

It's five o'clock, and the Penguins are working out in a combat obstacle course their dad has set up in the neighboring construction sites. Thomas "Skipper" is the senior and the leader. Kowalski and Rico are sophomore twins, with the former choosing brains and the latter opting for brawn. Christopher "Private" is a freshman with a heart of gold. Junior year Efstathiosimants "Fez" Pharavasiruszynski "Ferrari" is watching _Titanic_ for the umpteenth time with his foster mom, in their rundown shack. Freshman Angelica Pickles is ordering her mom's assistant to complete her homework assignment as she busies herself with vocal practices. Angelica's cousins eighth-grade Thomas "Tommy" and fifth-grade Dillan "Dil" Pickles live four suburbs over, but are currently hanging out with their paternal grandparents on the other side of town for supper. Junior Joanne "Jo" Polniaczek is riding around the neighborhood on her motorcycle. Nine-year-old eighth-grade James "Jim" and Timothy "Tim" Possible are in the family garage, tricking out the car within. Their sophomore sister Kimberly "Kim" is scaling walls and rooftops.

It's five-thirty, and junior year Harry Potter is fixing supper for his aunt Petunia, uncle Vernon and cousin Dudley in their lower crust house by the cemetery. Junior Samantha "Sam" Puckett is disgusted by her mom's screams and the bikini parade, but her twin sister Melanie is content to ignore the presence and get straight to her homework. Sam grabs a packed duffel bag and races out of their trailer to spend the night at Kuki's suburban house. Freshman Buford Orville Gaylord Pugh is digging in the swampy trash cans, speaking Racoonese. Fourteen-year-old junior Happy Quinn is lying on her scratchy bed in the foster care home. Thirteen-year-old senior Spencer Reid is trying to help his schizophrenic mom Diane take her medicine with her meal. Senior James Rennie Jr flushes his pills down the toilet before returning to a planned supper with his dad Big Jim. Sophomore Otto Rocket is just outside, playing street hockey in the cul-de-sac with his best friend from the trailer park sophomore Maurice "Twister" Rodriguez, his senior sister Regina "Reggie", and a couple neighbors from three suburbs away – seniors Noah and Emily "Emma" Rosenberg. Twister's twenty-one-year-old community college brother Lars is playing videogames in his room.

It's six o'clock, and junior Norville "Shaggy" Rogers is eating a taco in his car. Back at the family home, his fifth-grade sister Margaret "Sugie" is in the living room, eating supper with her parents. Freshman Jacob Rosenberg is eating donuts with the ghost in his room. Elsewhere, his twenty-three-year-old college sister Marfa is making out with her boyfriend of the month. Their eldest sibling, twenty-five-year-old Daniel is working out his lesson plans, as he is a college graduate and now a teacher. Sophomore Willow Rosenberg is finishing her homework and leaving Will's house. Senior Rachel "Raven" Roth is meditating in her shadowy room in the foster care home. Senior Robert "Robbie" Rotten is eating cake crumbs as a supper while being careful not to disturb his passed-out dad in their bunker. Sophomore Kuki brings two hot chocolates into her room for Sam to share. They're already sharing a large bed smothered in Rainbow Monkey plushies. Kuki's fifth-grade sister Mushi is playing a CD-ROM on the family computer in the lounge.

It's six-thirty, and senior Abby Scuito is playing games with her eighth-grade brother Roscoe and their deaf parents as the tridaily train goes by. Sophomore twins Alvin, Simon and Theodore Seville are playing video games as they eat after-supper Cheetos in their shared room. Freshman Arnold Shortman is indulging in his grandma Gertie's portrayal of the whole Kimba series. Sophomore Slippery Soap started his homework, but now his papers are filled with doodles of boats. Sophomore Shawn Spencer is working on a fence he'd been procrastinating on. Sophomore Spongebob Squarepants has fed his cat Gary. He's now watching _Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy_ in the living room with his grandma. Senior Sheila "Shego" Sullivan is in the lounge area with her brothers. She's filing her nails. Her twenty-three-year-old college brother Heathcliff "Hego" is trying to set up an announcement and chore board, but no one is paying attention, as per usual. Junior year Meadhra "Mego" is sitting at his vanity. The eighth-grade "Wego" twins Frederick and Bennett are watching _Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy_ as well.

It's seven o'clock, and sophomore Buffy Summers is watching the stars from her rooftop. Junior year Emma Swan is listening to music in her room. 20yo Barry Bruin is on his laptop in his Prospect Gardens apartment. Junior Lance Sweets is finishing his chores around the foster care home. Currently, he's sweeping up in Happy's room while she is working on dismantling her radio. Brian and Stewie's sophomore brother Chris is in his bed, scared of the evil monkey in his closet. Their sophomore sister Meg is out somewhere. Freshman Stephanie Tanner is trying to make purple highlights in her hair with a home dye kit. Her uncle Jesse is teaching her senior sister Donna Jo "DJ" how to play guitar. Their eighth-grade sister Michelle is downstairs, eating ice cream and watching _Rocky and Bullwinkle_ with her uncle Joey. Jesse's wife, and the girls' aunt, Becky is playing around with her third-grade twins sons Nicholas "Nicky" and Alexander "Alex."

It's seven-thirty, and junior Sportacus Ten is working out in the backyard. Senior Squiddley "Squidward" Tentacles is practicing his clarinet playing in his bedroom. Sophomore London Tipton is having a back-to-school sleepover with freshmen Sasha and Charles van Dahl. The Tribbiani house is full. Freshman Joseph "Joey" is letting his youngest sisters third-grade eight-year-old Dina and nine-year-old Tina paint his nails. Sophomore Gina is on a date with sophomore William "Billy" Uglio. Thirteen-year-old eighth-grade twins Mary-Angela "Angie" and Mary-Therese "Teddy" are reading Gina's diary in their shared room. Twelve-year-old eighth-grade Cookie shares a room with ten-year-old fifth-grade Veronica "Ronny". They're watching _Rocky and Bullwinkle_ with their grandma.

It's eight o'clock, and senior William "Will" Truman is sitting on his bed beneath his covers, watching a taped episode of _Corazon del Feugo_ with his best friend at his side Jack McFarland. Will's eighth-grade brother Samuel "Sam" is playing videogames against Lars and the Seville triplets. Sophomore Lillian "Lilly" Truscott is in her room, selecting new ringtones for all her friends. Sophomore Jane Turnkey is practicing her fencing with her mom's fashion mannequin. Junior year Cat Valentine is sleeping over at her best friend junior year Jade West's house, because Cat's twenty-one-year-old brother Jason is due for another psychiatry home visit. Sophomore Eddward "Double D" Vincent is already getting started on his science project for the year.

It's eight-thirty, and sophomore Cynthia "Cindy" Vortex is practicing the soothing arts of tai chi while mixing it with the hyperactive content of Purple Flurp soft drink. Freshman Lucas Wahl is helping his dad Colin in the mortuary. Freshman Annie and her senior sister Danielle Walker are working together for whenever the auditions come up for this year's school play. Sophomore Andrea "Andie" Walsh is on the roof of her house, just letting herself be. Senior Aldo Ward is out bowling with fellow seniors Wade, Wanye and Winthrop "Weepy" Wolf. Junior year Blair Warner is busy picking out the rest of her outfits for the following week. Junior year Joan Watson is completing her chores, so she can go to sleep promptly at ten o'clock.

It's nine o'clock, and Jade is dying green streaks in her hair with a home dye kit, watching her best friend sleep in the bed beside her. Freshman Ernest "Ernie" Whitmore is taking a bubble bath and talking things out to his rubber ducky. Junior year Michael Wilson is hanging out at a local club with fellow juniors Wallaby "Wally", Wichita "Whoopty" and Wilson Wolf. Michael's eighth-grade brother Daniel "Danny" is spouting out a loud argument with their dad. Their brother James Wilson has snuck over to his best friend Greg's house, and is now sleeping on the futon in Greg's room. Freshman Jeffrey "Jeff" Winger is trying to convince his new tutor Maya to stay the night. Freshman Winifred "Winnie" Wolf is exhausted, writing about her life in her journal.

 **This was basically an introductory chapter. The rest of the chapters will not include every character. Let me know how you liked or didn't like this. idiot-inator and I are working through our favorite OTPs. Yeah, well… wait around for the next chapter. Happy New Year!**


End file.
